Silver Order: Noble's Rising (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
by Karinica
Summary: They say that Aida the noble/rogue princess has been dead for nearly 7 years, passing away when Alicia was only 3. And that Kole, an Ex-Eagle thug, Has now been missing for 8 months. Not knowing much about her past or the silver order; Alicia must now find her father and discover the truth behind his disappearance, and the truth about herself.


(Chapter 1)

This place is nearly a dry and barren place; filled with little life and other necessities.

The hot dry air allowed no such difference, as the strong blazing rays of the sun beat down across the sandy scales of Adeshia.

Heating the land to extreme highs in temperature, like an oven baking bread.

Alicia was only a young thing, seventeen years old and still not treated as an adult.

She had always spent most days wandering the streets, traveling from town to town; alone, and completely by herself. Most evenings, the scenery changes into something truly spectacular.

Behind her was always the glory of our beautiful sun; which settled gracefully, allowing for a new light to enter the center stage.

The glorious moon rising over the nearly invisible peaks of simple mountains to the east.

The result of such fine weather permitted Alicia to wearing light clothes, such as; a silky sleeveless top and wrap around skirt, with a pair of mangled sandals.

Her hair was a tangled mess of silver, almost white like waves; settling gracefully across her shoulders.

Her delicate wrists were nothing more than completely scratched up and swollen with bruises, ankles cut deep from result of previous kidnappings she had run into before she left Valond.

No matter where she went, trouble always seemed to find her. As if it was a predator stalking its prey.

Patiently waiting for the moment when she would let herself release from her guard, that kept her wide awake and the powerful alertness in her senses in check.

Noticing a trail of shadows behind her, Alicia slipped into action, Using her speed to help her move through at a fast pace.

She needed to find a less secluded area; a different place, somewhere out in the middle of the open.

Somewhere that her perpetrators wouldn't dare lay a finger on her. An area filled with groups and groups of people.

But with the evening settling in, hardly anyone wandered about the dusty streets. The loud footsteps pounding behind her, grew closer and closer.

Alicia could feel her heart start to beat erratically, her body trembling with fear and anxiety.

She chose to hide, finding several vendor carts nearly stacked together against a nearby wall. Acting quickly, and quietly, she hid behind the emptied stack of vendors carts.

Staying silent for a matter of moments, Alicia held her breath as several pairs of feet crushed against the graveled roadside.

Breathing out slightly feeling as if she was now safe from harm, she leaned out from behind the carts; looking around her to see if anyone was still nearby.

Without Thinking she stepped out into the open, when suddenly she was yanked back by two short white haired men, whom carried a glare of sharp glowing ruby red eyes.

She tried her best to scream, but she knew she was caught. With the nobles abilities, she could hardly keep track of their whereabouts.

Alicia froze stone cold, she felt her whole body trembling with fear, her right green eye and plain white one, ready to shed tears at any moment.

But then, Alicia heard a shot of a string of arrows being fired at random; from a far away distance.

She sensed the path of each arrow before they even landed on their targets. It was all so quick, that she hardly even noticed it's presence.

The result frightened her terribly, the blood fled from her face; her features becoming extremely pale.

Such a horrible sight, of 2 men collapsed on the ground; 4 arrows piercing the exact same points, on both their bodies.

Alicia collapsed into unconsciousness, her eyes slowly closing creating a black field which began surrounding her vision.

The last thing she could remember; was 5 men, all with red eyes and white hair. Surrendering herself to a long sleepy slumber.


End file.
